Structural analogs of alpha-2'-deoxy-6-thioguanosine will be synthesized in a search for novel nucleosides with enhanced anticancer activity. An original rationale for the extensive antitumor activity of this extraordinary alpha-nucleoside is presented and is the basis for designing the proposed new analogs.